alkyl
by shomarus
Summary: No one, not even the branch chiefs are often invited into Lusamine's mansion. Yet, here I stand, nervously twiddling my thumbs together as I await my audience with her. [Lusamine/Wicke fic, Wickecentric. CW for suggestive themes and implication of the nasty.]


**[author's note]**

 _Greetings. This would be my first Pokemon fic ever, actually, but it's for an idea that's been stirring in my head for a while (and by a while, I mean two days since I've finished the game). I'm barely playing through post-game, so there may be a few details here and there that I'm missing. I also haven't watched the anime for Sun/Moon nor do I intend to, so if the characterization feels off, that would be the reason why. I'm also inserting a bit of headcanon here, such as Wicke and Lusamine having history together. I wonder if anyone's conceived a ship name for these two yet?_

 _As a sidenote, I do not believe these two would be very healthy together. In an AU setting, or perhaps after Lusamine realizes the error of her ways, then these two could begin to find something in each other. Maybe that will be a setting I plan to write for after this?_

 _Finally, I hope that you enjoy reading this small fic. Cheers!_

* * *

No one, not even the branch chiefs are often invited into Lusamine's mansion.

Yet, here I stand, nervously twiddling my thumbs together as I await my audience with her.

Lusamine, if I were to describe her, was determined. She always had been a go-getter, determined to accomplish her goals a step above what she planned. However... there was something about her that had changed since she established the Aether Foundation. She was still my good friend, but she wasn't the same Lusamine from 20 years ago. Perhaps it was simply just a change of personality, but that would be naive of me to think. I had seen her that night. I had seen her with the vial. Something wasn't right. I threw away my rations, and stole from the ships that would be taking cargo to the Alolan islands. I saw how the employees changed, how Faba changed. There was a shift in loyalty. Before, Faba would oppose certain points of Lusamine's plans, explaining how they would danger the Pokémon in the conservation area. Now, he agrees with her every word.

The door slides open, and I flinch, torn away from my train of thought. "Ah, you called for me?"

Lusamine gives me a smile. A cunning smile. A, dare I say, attractive smile. "Yes. Please, come in, it's been a while since we've spoken to each other as friends." What an odd statement that is. However, I don't dare question her wording, and I step in just as she motions towards herself. We walk through another set of doors, and I realize that this is Lusamine's bedroom. "Take a seat, Wicke." I take a seat, and she sits across from me, grinning all the while. I look around. The place is so ornately adorned, and there wasn't a spot of dirt or dust anywhere. I vaguely remember being in here once before, back when Lillie and Gladion were still around. When they were small. Before Lusamine's change.

This thought brings me a moment of somberness. There is a moment of silence, before I decide to speak up. Nothing will be gained if all I do is wait for her to speak. "How have you been lately, Madam Lusamine?"

"Please, please, drop the formalities." She thinks, delicately placing her chin over her propped up arm. "I've been doing remarkably well, all our advancements on the Ultra Beast studies aside. Life shines particularly bright on me. May I ask the same question to you?"

"Um. Well, I am fine. Not really one way or the other." Nothing more than truths. Small talk. I fidget in my seat, wondering if there's some ulterior motive here. 'Talking to me as a friend' cannot be the sole reason Lusamine brought me to her mansion. Because she could do that elsewhere.

But she shows no signs of having any other intention. "Is that so? Nothing has been bothering you? You seem a little off, my dear." She gives me a puppy-dog expression, concern forming her expression. "Would it perhaps be that you're curious as to why I've called you here?"

A moment of silence on my part confirms her statement.

She chuckles, and tosses her hair back. "You're as transparent as ever, Wicke. It's rather easy for me to notice when something's wrong. To calm your anxieties; I truly have no intention to do anything other than strengthen our bond. I miss being able to talk to you on the regular, you know? I _love_ talking to you. You're more than what words can explain." She laughs once again, the sound bouncing off the walls. She can see my embarrassment, and I clutch onto as much as my skirt as I can, staring into my lap.

Lusamine reaches over, and gently caresses my cheek. I wonder if she can feel the heat radiating off me? Because I certainly can, I'm not used to this kind of affection. Especially from Lusamine, who married Mohn some years ago. "You're so cute when you're flustered, I love it." I say nothing, because I am unsure what to say. She's so close to me, and I am conflicted. "Don't think that I'm not aware of your past crush on me."

At that, I freeze. "Ah... You knew about that? It was a very, very long time ago, please do not mistake my embarrassment as romantic inclination." Both small bits of anger and confusion course through me. Anger, because she never brought it up, because I couldn't hide it well enough. Confusion, because I am unsure whether to deny it, because I am unsure how this was brought to her attention.

While I fume in silence, Lusamine retracts her hand, stands up, walks towards me. I cannot hold her gaze, and I look anywhere but towards her. Even as she grabs my shoulders. Even as she pulls me up. But when she kisses me, I break immediately.

Why? Why would she do this? Am I supposed to lean in? Should I pull away? My head fills with thoughts, and I can do nothing but stare wide-eyed.

"You know, I would think that you'd be a little more into this," Lusamine speaks as she pulls back ever-so-slightly. My head continues to swim with questions, I can barely register her voice. Were my past desires being reciprocated? Or perhaps, was this a test of loyalty?

I swallow, and I speak slowly, to keep the stutter out of my voice. "Sorry, this is all just a tad... sudden, would you not agree? I... I never even considered the fact that you knew about my previous feelings towards you, especially since you haven't brought them up, and I just don't know what to think of all this, one second you say you want to speak to me as a friend and now you're kissing me and I am so confused and-!" She places a finger over my lips. I am rambling, I know. I look at her, then I look away. I look at her, then away, and this repeats.

She says nothing. She face is a myriad of pleased expressions. And then she leans in again. But she does not kiss me. "I want to love you, Wicke. Let me love you, fill you with it." My resolve is breaking. A mixture of past feelings, current adoration and the realization that Lusamine was completely willing was all it took for me to be reduced to a flustered mess. This time it is I who kisses her, and I feel satisfaction from Lusamine's surprised jump.

We kiss, again and again. Kissing devolves into making out. Making out devolves into me making contact with Lusamine's bed.

She makes due on her promise, filling me with her love. And I even get some of my own love into her. It's shameful, letting my normally secure attitude dissolve at her touch, but for the time being, I can't find it in me to care. We love each other, and the feeling is orgasmic.

It ends all too soon.

"Will... Will this be all?" I ask, freshening my appearance up as much as I possibly can.

Lusamine turns to look at me. "For now, yes. Feel free to return to your duties, Wicke." I can't help but to linger on the 'for now' part of her statement. Perhaps there's a possibility of this happening again. It sounds silly enough; I shouldn't be wanting this kind of thing from Lusamine of all people. And yet, here I am, wishing for it. I thank her, and I leave the mansion without another word spoken between us.

It's always been hard to tell what it is the President's thinking.


End file.
